Eddie Miller
Eddie Miller (born Edison Sweet) is a main character from House of Anubis. He first appeared in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, a Season 2 episode and is currently one of the two Americans residing in the Anubis House, along with KT Rush. His father is Mr. Sweet, the school's headmaster and his mother lives in America. He is Nina's Osirian (just like Rufus was Sarah's Osirian) and is her destined protector. He first had a love-hate relationship and later was dating Patricia Williamson, but they broke up over the summer. He does have a sweet/sensitive side to him which is shown between the feuds with him and his father and in some Peddie scenes. He has become the main character in Season 3 and is continuing what Nina left as she is not returning. Eddie was elected Sibuna leader by Fabian (as seen in the original and extended Sibuna promos), since Fabian claims he's "a better wingman". Eddie is portrayed by Burkely Duffield. About Eddie is a new character who was introduced in Season 2. He is a bad boy and has been expelled from many schools. He is also Mr. Sweet's son. Eddie grew up in America with his mother, so he doesn't have a British accent. One reason why Eddie grew up in America is that his father wanted to protect him, as he is the Osirian. It might also be the reason why his father joined the secret society. Eddie and his father are trying to re-build their relationship. Eddie and Patricia liked each other from the start, and dated for a while. He is the Osirian who protects the Chosen One (Nina). As the awakened Osirian, Eddie takes the lead to reform Sibuna and solve the mystery of the house. But with new students, a new teacher, and a new evil, it will be tougher than ever to vanquish the evil lurking within the school. Gallery See the Gallery here Trivia *He is Nina's Osirian. *His first appearance is in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, and that is also the first episode where he is introduced in the opening credits. *Patricia called him "Eddie Kreuger", in reference to the horror villain "Freddie Kreuger." *Eddie's nickname for Patricia is Yacker. *Like Mara, he was unaware of what is happening in the house. However, after discovering the mystery he joins Sibuna. *He helped Sibuna defeat Senkhara and Rufus. *He was almost cursed by Senkhara in his dream that both Fabian and he shared, but Fabian stopped him right before he took her hand. *It seems he likes whipped cream since he is often seen in episodes using a large amount of it. *He loves food as much as, if not more than Mick . *Both he and Jerome are shown to have a sweet/sensitive side. *Both he and Jerome are shown to have issues with their fathers. *Eddie is American, not British. *Revealed in the season two finale, he appears to be a Jara shipper. *Given that he is the Osirion and the events from Season 2, it could be possible that through certain spells and objects, he is able to cast spells, such as banishing evil ghosts from possessed victims. *He dates Patricia Williamson. *He has a special connection with KT Rush. *The Anubis kids thought that KT and him were on a date on House of Anubis' episode on Jan 17th. *He and KT hold hands in one episode. *He is in love with Patricia Williamson. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Peddie Member